


Una última noche en Watford

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: Después del baile de graduación, Simon y Baz deciden escapar de las miradas indiscretas y buscar un poco de intimidad en la habitación que compartieron durante siete años. Pero, después de todo lo ocurrido, las cosas siguen sin ser fáciles para ninguno de los dos.





	Una última noche en Watford

**BAZ**

Con las manos ocupadas con una bandeja llena a rebosar de sándwiches, un par de trozos de tarta y un cartón de leche que la señora Pritchard ha incluido amablemente en el encargo que le he hecho, Simon y yo subimos las escaleras hasta lo alto de la Casa de los Enmascarados, donde está nuestra habitación.

O quizás debería decir nuestra _antigua_ habitación.

Simon hace meses que ya no vive aquí y yo dejaré el lugar mañana mismo, para empezar mi vida de adulto. Así que a partir de mañana esta dejará de ser nuestra habitación de forma definitiva, y el curso que viene pasará a ser la habitación de otros dos renacuajos que el Crisol habrá emparejado. Esto me hace sentir cierta nostalgia.

Abro la puerta y parece no haber ningún problema cuando Simon la cruza. Me pregunto si la Casa de los Enmascarados seguirá reconociéndolo, a pesar de todo.

—Vaya —dice Simon una vez dentro, echando un vistazo en derredor mientras deja la bandeja sobre la cama—, si está todo igual.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Snow? ¿Que hubiese convertido la habitación en un antro oscuro más acorde con mi personalidad de vampiro?

—No. Pero pensaba que al menos tendrías una foto mía en la mesilla de noche.

—Te lo tienes demasiado creído —repongo, indiferente.

Aunque me abstengo de decirle que, en realidad, sí tengo una foto suya en la mesilla de noche. Está en el  primer cajón y la saco cada día antes de irme a dormir. Es una tontería, porque tengo el móvil lleno de fotos y vídeos de Simon, y podría pasarme horas mirándolas. Ahora que el Hechicero no está la prohibición de usar móviles en Watfor ha dejado de tener vigencia. Pero me gusta la idea de guardar ese objeto en el cajón y de saber que está allí. Y el ritual de sacarla para darle un beso de buenas noches antes de acostarme hace que la vida en Watford sea un poco más soportable.

— ** _Siempre juntos_** —suelo decirle a la foto después de besarla, como si le lanzara un hechizo.

Y luego la escondo bajo la almohada hasta la mañana siguiente. Así puedo decir que todas las noches duermo con Simon, como hacía antes. Aunque sea sólo un Simon de papel.

 

**SIMON**

Es extraño regresar a la habitación que he ocupado durante siete años, la única que he considerado mi casa, y que ahora me parezca tan lejana. Me invade una sensación extraña y me cuesta reconocer los muebles, la ventana, el baño, casi como si no fuera la misma que abandoné para ir a vivir con la familia de Penny. Es una sensación que no tiene nada que ver con la que me invadía cada principio de curso, cuando regresaba a Watford después de pasar el verano en una casa de acogida.

No es que nada haya cambiado (de hecho, todo está exactamente igual, Baz no ha movido ni siquiera las cosas de la mesa que dejé abandonaas), pero ahora la veo diferente. Como si hubiera dejado de ser _mi habitación,_ como si ya no fuera _mi refugio._ ¿A lo mejor es porqué ya no puedo sentir la magia que rodea el lugar? Eso me pone triste, pero intento no pensar en ello.

Me siento en la que era mi cama (que sigue tan llena de bultos como siempre), y me como dos sándwiches en un visto y no visto. Baz me imita y se sienta también en mi maca al otro lado de la bandeja, que acaba en medio de los dos como una barrera. En el tiempo en el que yo ya he terminado mi tercer sándwich y me estoy comiendo un trozo de tarta de manzana, él se ha comido sólo uno y lo ha hecho disimuladamente para que no le viera los dientes, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Sigue dándole mucho corte que lo vea comer. Tampoco es que tenga especial fijación con sus colmillos, pero me parecen algo muy curioso. Por eso a veces me lo quedo mirando. Aunque también es cierto que cuando se los veo no puedo evitar pensar en el día en el que el Humdrum nos atacó en su casa y Baz intentó morderme. Ese día sigue apareciendo en mis pesadillas de vez en cuando. Incluso un día llegué a soñar que Baz conseguía morderme.

Sacudo la cabeza. No quiero pensar en ello: ni en el Humdrum, ni en el Hechicero, ni en todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde entonces. Quiero aprovechar estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad acompañado de la persona a la que quiero. Así que embuto el último trozo de tarta en mi boca y lo hago bajar un poco de leche, que bebo a morro directamente del cartón.

—Joder, Simon, por qué eres tan bruto. Podrías _tragar_ , al menos, antes de amorrarte.

Dejo el cartón sobre la mesilla de noche y la bandeja (que aún contiene algunos sándwiches y un trozo de tarta) en el suelo, y la aparto con el pie para alejarla un poco. Me comeré los sándwiches después, seguro que me entrará hambre y sería un desperdicio tirar una comida tan rica que nos han preparado especialmente para nosotros. Me acerco un poco más a Baz, hasta que nuestros hombros y nuestros brazos se tocan y le cojo la mano entre las mías.

—Me has llamado Simon —le digo, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—Te lo has imaginado —dice él, con indiferencia.

 

**BAZ**

Simon se pone tonto cuando lo llamo Simon. Me pregunto si su nombre en mis labios sonará como un hechizo. Por eso, y porque me gusta picarlo, lo suelo llamar Snow a menos que nos pongamos románticos.

—No, no me lo he imaginado —ronronea, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Sus ojos brillan como sólo lo hacen cuando estamos solos. Se muerde el labio inferior con suavidad y después lo va soltando poco a poco, deslizándolo entre sus dientes. Cuando termina deja la boca entreabierta, como si fuera una invitación. Puedo entrever sus dientes y también su lengua y sus labios se han puesto de un color cereza. Me vuelve loco que haga esas cosas. Me vuelve muy loco. Y él lo sabe y por eso lo hace.

Pero no pienso ceder. Está claro que cree que con eso me va a ganar, pero está lejos de conseguirlo. En realidad seré yo quien le gane a él; y de paso le haré sufrir un poquito.

—Sí, sí que te lo has imaginado, **Simon** —respondo, de forma casual, mientras suelto mi mano y aprovecho para limpiarme con una servilleta de papel. Después me aparto ligeramente para dejar la servilleta en la mesilla, antes de regresar al sitio donde estaba.

Su labio inferior tiembla levemente y de su garganta escapa un sonido ahogado, como si le faltara el aire. ¿O ha sido un proyecto de gemido? Se me eriza todo el vello del cuerpo. Me está siendo muy difícil contenerme. Pero tengo ganas de seguir jugando. Me gusta mucho verlo así.

—Baz… —susurra él, agónico. Y traga saliva.

—¿Qué ocurre, **Simon**?

Repito su nombre, una vez más, acercando un poco más mi rostro al suyo, intentando sonar todo lo indiferente que puedo, aunque probablemente el tomo más agudo de lo normal de mi voz me delate.

—Quiero besarte.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando?

—Eres un capullo —gruñe, acercando un poco más sus labios hasta ponerlos prácticamente encima de los míos, pero sin completar el gesto, haciéndome sufrir lo indecible con ello.

—¿Sí? ¿Y entonces por qué quieres besarme, si soy un capullo?

—Porque te quiero.

—Entonces soy un capullo con mucha suerte.

Y sin esperar que sea él el que complete el gesto, porque estoy a punto de estallar y ya no aguanto más, soy yo el que aprieta los labios contra los suyos.

 

**SIMON**

Baz me besa.

No pensaba que fuera a rendirse antes que yo. Bueno, reconozco que yo también me había cansado de jugar y si él hubiese tardado una milésima de segundo más en besarme, lo habría hecho yo.

Sus brazos me han rodeado el cuello y los dedos de su mano derecha pasean por entre mis cabellos, acariciándolos, despeinándolos, deshaciendo el peinado que la madre de Agatha se ha esmerado tanto en hacerme. No me importa.

Este beso no tiene nada que ver con el que  nos hemos dado antes, en la Capilla Blanca. Ahora no parece que nos estemos peleando, ni que queramos demostrarnos algo el uno al otro. Ahora sólo nos estamos queriendo; o lo estamos intentando, porque no tengo muy claro que ninguno de los dos tenga sepa muy bien qué es eso de querer a alguien.

Sus labios empiezan a moverse sobre los míos, acariciándome, y me amoldo a sus movimientos. Nunca me canso de besarlo, de sentir el sabor de su saliva, ese roce levemente frío de sus labios y de su lengua. Aunque acabe de alimentarse Baz nunca está caliente del todo, sólo templado.

Le meto la lengua en la boca y busco la suya, enredándolas ambas. Cuando él las desenreda y mete la suya en mi boca se la muerdo con suavidad. Después me separo apenas unos milímetros de su rostro de él para volver a la carga casi al instante, mordiéndole el labio inferior y succionándolo en mis labios.

Mientras, deslizo las manos por su espalda y busco el borde de su pantalón para sacar de ahí la tela de la camisa que está tan bien aprisionada por el cinturón. Una vez abierto el camino, meto por ahí mi mano y acaricio la piel de la parte baja de su espalda. Está tibia, pero aun así siento un fuerte contraste con el calor de mis manos.

Baz gime en mi boca. Y vuelve a gemir cuando subo mi mano, recorriendo toda su columna, dibujando cada vértebra con los dedos, hasta alcanzarle los omoplatos. Presiono ahí para acercarlo un poco más a mí, para sentir que estamos juntos y que esto es real. Para sentir que no se va a ir a ninguna parte, aunque mi magia se haya desvanecido y ya no quede nada que nos una.

 

**BAZ**

La piel me _arde_ allí por donde pasa la mano de Simon. Quiero que me toque por todas partes, porque cuando lo hace y mi cuerpo tiembla bajo su caricia y _casi_ siento que estoy vivo.

Embriagado de él, de su esencia, de sus besos y de sus caricias, despego nuestras bocas y froto mi mejilla contra la suya, mientras susurro su nombre.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que Simon está llorando.

Me aparto casi al instante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto con preocupación.

Él intenta desviar la mirada.

—Na-nada.

Se frota las mejillas con disimulo, pero yo le detengo.

—Simon…

Entonces me mira, y aunque es evidente que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrima, dos lagrimones vuelven a resbalarle por la cara. Se sorbe la nariz en un intento por detenerlos, porque todavía retengo sus manos en las mías.

—Simon, qué ocurre —susurro.

Por un momento creo que no me lo dirá. A Simon le cuesta mucho hablar de sus sentimientos; en general le cuesta hablar de cualquier cosa. Bueno, no es que yo sea _un libro abierto_ , pero a él parece que le robaran parte del habla después de todo lo que ocurrió.

No me gusta presionarlo para que hable, porque sé que cuando esté preparado para hacerlo lo hará. Pero hoy siento que si no le abro un camino para que lo haga, el dolor se le quedará dentro y empezará a enquistarse.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Simon duda un momento, pero al final lo suelta:

—No quiero que esto termine —me dice. Y después se agarra con fuerza a la solapas de mi americana—. Quiero estar aquí, en esta habitación, contigo para siempre.

En vez de responderle, le suelto una de las manos y me la acerco a los labios para besarla. Después, me levanto de la cama, me saco la varita del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo apunto con ella. A Simon no le gusta que le lance hechizos, pero se va a tener que aguantar.

— **Vamos a la cama, que hay que descansar**.

El traje que llevaba desaparece para aparecer colgado de una percha en la puerta del armario. Ahora Simon lleva puesto el pijama de la escuela, que todavía estaba guardado en ese mismo armario, aunque la parte superior acaba rompiéndose por la presión de las alas, que se han materializado ante nuestros ojos y Simon se deshace de ella. No importa, está mejor así.

Yo también me lanzo el mismo hechizo y después aparto las sábanas para hacer que Simon se meta dentro de la cama. Y yo me acurruco a su lado. Él no dice nada y se deja hacer, sorbiendo la nariz de vez en cuando.

La cama es un poco estrecha para los dos. Ya de por sí, las camas de Watford no son ninguna maravilla, pero ahora que los dos somos casi unos adultos y, además, Simon tiene ese par de cosas a la espalda, el espacio se vuelve muy limitado. Por eso me pego a él, con el rostro enganchado al suyo de manera que nuestras narices se rozan.

Permanecemos un rato en silencio, pero entonces Simon dice:

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Baz? ¿Es que quieres…? Ya sabes… ¿ _Follar_?

—¡Por Crowley, Simon, no! —digo, sintiendo como me pongo rojo hasta la raíz del cabello. No es que no lo haya pensado… pero ha sido antes. No ahora. Ahora sólo trato de reconfortarlo, porque se me parte el alma cuando lo veo así, porque necesito que entienda que hay vida más allá de la magia y que yo voy a estar a su lado para compartirla—. Vas a pasar tu última noche en Watford.

—¿Qué? Pero, ya no soy alumno de Watford. Ni siquiera tengo magia, Baz. No puedo estar aquí.

—¿Y qué más da? La puerta de la habitación te ha dejado pasar, ¿no? ¿Y quién crees que va a echarte? ¿La directora Bunce? Esta noche te vas a quedar aquí, y mañana tú y yo nos vamos a ir a celebrar nuestra graduación.

—Yo no me he graduado…

—Oh, cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? Has estado aquí siete años, qué más da que no te hayan dado ningún diploma. Ya te haré yo uno mañana, para que lo cuelgues en esa habitación esmirriada en la que duermes ahora.

Simon se calla, pero al momento pregunta, dubitativo:

—¿Será como una cita?

—No. No será cómo. Será una cita.

Le veo sonreír levemente en la oscuridad. Me acerco un poco más a él, si eso es posible dentro de la minúscula cama, y lo rodeo con los brazos. Después me dedico a acariciarle con suavidad la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Y adónde vamos a ir?

—Adónde tú quieres.

—Quiero ir a algún lugar que no me recuerde a la magia.

—¿Qué tal la playa?

—¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! Pero a ti el sol…

—No te preocupes. Con una gorra de béisbol y unas gafas creo que podré soportarlo.

Simon vuelve a sonreír y no sé cómo pero nos estamos besando otra vez. Y estoy tan absorto en ese beso y en los labios de Simon, que cuando se separa de mí y me doy cuenta de que ha conseguido recostarme en la cama y ponerse encima de mí sin que me diera cuenta, sólo puedo esbozar una sonrisa y admirar su capacidad para hacerme perder el norte.

—Oye, Baz… —me pregunta, dubitativo—. De verdad que no vamos a…

—¿A?

—Ya sabes…

—¿A follar?

—A follar, o lo que sea.

—Pues…

—¿Pues?

—¿Cómo me haces esas preguntas, medio desnudo encima de mí, después de besarme como lo acabas de hacer? Te aseguro que no vas a olvidar tu última noche en Watford en tu vida.


End file.
